Steven x Connie young love
by Peridot052
Summary: This is a story about Steven and Connie growing up, and coming to terms with their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

The sun spilled into the boy's room, and made its way to dance on his face, as he woke up peacefully. Shortly after he woke up, he decided to text Connie; his best friend. He knew she would already be up to go to school. The content of the text was short and sweet; he asked if she could hang out with him after school, and to have a good day. Almost instantly, Connie replied with "Sure I would Steven as long as you don't mind me doing any homework at your place."

Steven texted back, "no it's ok I don't mind I just wanna see you." Steven's face went red at the words he wrote, and every word of it was true; he thought Connie was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

Meanwhile, just outside of Beach City Connie's heart skipped a beat. She secretly loved it when Steven told her schmaltzy stuff like that; he was so nice and thoughtful towards her. Although, at her school, people thought she was invisible and even when they do talk to her they make rude comments. After she got ready for the day, she made her way downstairs and her mother greeted her. "Good morning, Connie", Pryanka said politely, before sipping her morning cup of coffee.

"Morning, mom", Connie replied while grabbing a glass of orange juice, and some toast "so what time will you be home today?" Her mother asked, before putting her coffee mug in the sink. "About 6 o'clock, if that's alright with you? I'm hanging out with Steven today." The young girl answered, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. "You've been spending a lot of time with that Universe boy lately", her mom stated, in a suspicious tone.

Connie blushed, "well you know I've been practising sword fighting with Pearl and he is my best friend." Although, Connie thought they were more than just that. She's been head over heels in love with Steven for over a year now. He made her feel wanted, important, and not like some shy bookworm. She wanted to be there for him, support him, protect him, and love him. Because he's always there for her when she needs it. Suddenly, Connie snapped out of her thoughts when her mom told her she had to go to work, and to have fun…but not too much fun, she quickly added before she left. Connie blushed once more, at that last remark her mother made. She then put her plate and glass in the sink, and went to freshen up, before heading out to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking at a slow and steady pace, seen as Connie was in no rush, and had plenty of time before school started. She could see the beautiful scenery and surrounding her, the light from the sun made the trees glisten; the flowers in the gardens were as bright and colourful as ever. As she made her way to the school, she could see the field bombarded and completely covered by noisy, uncontrollable, adolescents. Walking through the gate that led to the battlefield of noise she felt small and defenceless without her sword, and her anxiety began to kick in. She started to feel more cramped, as she tried to make her way to the building in the distance. She saw a group of girls, she tried to get passed them swiftly but they started to notice her.

The group started sniggering, and mumbling words to each other When Connie heard some of the words, she started to run more and more away from them. Because those words wouldn't stop going through her mind, the words that plagued her ever since she was small, the words "four eyes." As she ran into the building, she could hear the group of girls giggling. The school day hasn't even started yet and the anxiety was already flooding inside of her.

But then, relief struck her as the loud school bell pierced her ears, indicating that it was time to go to the first lesson. Connie then started to walk peacefully to the English classroom; careful to maintain her reputation to never be late to class. As she arrived at the old oak door of the English classroom, the teacher opens the door and greeted the young people into the room. Connie then started to walk to her desk, at the back of the room, while looking at her feet, careful not to trip on anything. Although she was careful, she still tripped on the foot of someone nearby, causing her to fall to the ground. "Watch where you're going, four eyes!" The girl screamed at her, the very same girl making fun at her earlier. "I'm, I'm so sorry", Connie apologized. "What, are you blind is that why you need glasses?" Connie was too deep in her thoughts to answer her idiotic rhetorical question. She was too busy recalling the events of the day Steven healed her eyes, just before she was about to make a move on him, and even her parents know about it now, but she still had wear glasses around school to avoid questions she can't explain, seen as she was too young to wear contacts. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the teacher asking them to take their seats.


End file.
